heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Krug
Bred to battle, Krug was recruited to serve in Utgar's front line. His sheer size and foul disposition make him a formidable opponent but it is his thirst for blood that makes him the legend he is. Stomping across the battlefield, Krug will decimate anything in his path. Krug knows no defeat. When wounded, he battles more fiercely. He has sworn his allegiance to Utgar and will give his life if necessary. He is feared for Skelblade, a massive weapon cast from the armor of the enemies he has taken in battle. He swings Skelblade as a true swordsman but the power behind it is unmatched by any other known warrior. Each cast of the sword deals two deadly blows as he hits with an initial swing and then again with a massive secondary backswing. Stats *Life: 8 *Move: 5 *Range: 1 *Attack: 2 *Defense: 3 *Points: 120 Abilities *'Wounded Smash': When Krug attacks, he receives one extra attack die for each wound marker he has. *'Double Attack': When Krug attacks, he may attack one additional time. Synergy *Arrow Gruts: Beast Bonding As a Beast, Krug may benefit from Arrow Gruts’ Beast Bonding ability. *Khosumet the Darklord: Relentless Assault Having a "Relentless" personality, Krug may benefit from Khosumet the Darklord’s Relentless Assault ability. *Ornak: Red Flag of Fury As an Unique Hero that follows Utgar, Krug may benefit from Ornak’s Red Flag of Fury ability. Strategy Krug is one of the most classic figures in the game. He has a base attack of two and three defense dice. Of course, this is made up for by his two powerful abilities: Double Attack and Wounded Smash. Maxed out, he has a total attack of NINE DICE (just from Wounded Smash)! Double Attack lets him swing away with this mighty power TWICE in a turn! It's a good idea to draft a squad of Arrow Gruts or two with him, as they can bond with him, then pelt your opponent with their weak ranged attacks. He is insanely powerful, and can take out most figures in a turn or two once he gets going. His major weakness is that low defense, so once you get him hurt enough to get a decent attack buff, get him some height advantage, if possible. The extra attack and defense will help a lot. At this point Raelin is also an option. To counter Krug, play on that weak defense and keep him at range. Sir Denrick or good ranged squads such as The Krav Maga Agents are an effective counter to him: Sir Denrick gets a decent attack on any huge figures, while the Krav Maga can outrun him, thus wearing him down with their ranged attacks. Just keep him at a range and snipe or hit him head-on with power-hitters. Another good way is to use the Warriors of Ashra with their ability to block Krug's attack with one shield. Using Raelin the Kyrie Warrior (ROTV) and Thorgrim the Viking Champion is a good way to boost their defense. Category:Utgar Category:Troll Category:Unique Hero Category:Utgar's Rage